A Lightning Friend
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: This friend is always great to have around. Rated T for action violence. Done as a request for pokemonsora01.


**pokemonsora01 requsted this one. Here you go, Amigo! Enjoy! Credit for the story plot goes to pokemonsora01 and he also owns Jamie. Ben 10 belongs to Cartoon Network and Man of Action.**

* * *

**A Lightning Friend**

Jamie had just gotten out of school and was now walking down the street when he heard a shout behind him.

"Get that freak!" shouted the lead bully's voice and Jamie took off running. These bullies never left him alone and constantly took his money and sometimes threw his backpack out the school windows when they thought no one was looking.

He now tried to outrun them by entering the forest that he had seen on his left, but he didn't get far when they caught him.

All Jamie felt was the first punch as he then lost consciousness.

A wolf howl woke him up some time later and he saw that it was nighttime. A second wolf howl had Jamie up on his feet and running away from the sound of the wolves. He was now really scared and wanted to get away. He knew wolves were dangerous and could easily see him as their next meal.

But while he was looking over his shoulder to make sure the wolves weren't following, he felt something catch his ankle and jerk up upwards so that he was hanging upside down from a rope that was tied to a tree in a clever trap. Now shaking a little in fear, he tried to get free as he heard the wolves get closer.

Suddenly, Jamie heard some loud crackling, like static electricity and saw some bright flashes of what looked to be bolts of lightning which lit up the forest and scared off the wolves that Jamie could now see had only been about ten yards from his position. A monkey-like screech punctuated the night air as more lightning bolts crackled around the boy.

After a moment, it was all quiet again and Jamie tried his hardest to get free. "That's not going to work, eh," said a voice with a Canadian accent, making the boy stop his efforts and see who was speaking to him. His eyes went wide.

"AAAHHHH!" he cried out as he then saw the same-colored lightning crackling lightly around the huge beast's form. He looked like a cross between a monkey and a gorilla.

The creature reached for the rope that held the boy suspended in the air as the boy kept pleading with him to leave him alone. Grabbing the human's leg in a secure grip, he undid the rope and held his captive up before him so that they were face to face, despite the fact that Jamie was still hanging upside down, looking at him with wide eyes.

"Calm down, boy," said the creature calmly. "I'm not going to hurt ya, eh."

Jamie still didn't feel safe and the creature moved one hand to the boy's stomach and gently poked him there, making Jamie chuckle as the fingers kept poking his stomach. Seeing that his idea had worked, the large being stopped and gently turned him right side up, grasping his shoulders securely when Jamie wobbled a little on his feet.

"You okay, eh?"

Jamie looked up at him. "Yeah, I'm okay," he said, now convinced that this creature wasn't going to hurt him.

The being nodded. "What's a kid like you doing out here at night?" he asked. "These woods are dangerous in the dark."

Jamie looked down for a moment. "I got chased in here by bullies," he told him. "They beat me up almost every day and they knocked me out after I ran into the forest and I woke up when I heard the wolves and then ran, getting caught in your trap. I thought I was about to be dinner for the wolves."

He felt a large hand rest on his shoulder. "Those bullies are just stupid," he heard the Canadian-accented voice say. "I've only known you a few minutes, but I can tell you're a good guy."

Jamie looked up at the person with surprise as he then felt him pull him into a warm hug, shielding him from a strong gust of cold wind that suddenly came up out of nowhere. Jamie shivered when he felt it and felt the muscular arms tightened around him more protectively.

"We need to get to shelter, eh!" Jamie heard his new friend say and he nodded, finding himself scooped up and held in large, yellow arms that shielded him from the cold. They made it to the cabin where a fire was going and the being set Jamie in front of the fire to warm up.

"What's your name, eh?" he asked.

"Jamie," the boy answered. "You?"

"Shocksquatch," the person answered. "I'm an alien who lives here on Earth."

"Whoa, aliens living on Earth?" asked Jamie. "That's pretty cool."

Shocksquatch lightly ruffled Jamie's hair in reply and motioned to the couch. "Get some sleep. I'll take you home when it's light out," he said.

Jamie did as he was told and soon fell asleep.

The next morning, as Shocksquatch promised, he carried Jamie on his back as the boy directed him in the direction of his home. Then they both saw someone up ahead.

"That's the bullies that chased me yesterday," Jamie said to Shocksquatch.

The alien nodded. "Go up to them, kid. I'll take care of the rest."

Wondering what the lightning-wielding alien had in mind, Jamie obeyed and when the bullies spotted him, they were about to do more damage.

"Get him, boys!" said the lead bully.

Suddenly, the Earth shook hard and Jamie felt Shocksquatch land behind him, which made the bullies gape in astonishment until the alien let out a loud and frightful roar, making them scream and run off, their antics making both Jamie and Shocksquatch laugh.

"They shouldn't bother you anymore, eh," the alien predicted as he once again swung Jamie up on his back. Jamie clung to him as the large alien began walking again.

"Thanks, Shocksquatch," he said, happy to have a new friend.

"Anytime kid," said the alien with a smile as they headed for home.


End file.
